Nunca dejes de intentarlo
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: despues de un año desde el rechazo de kyoko, tsuna aun se siente deprimido pero todo cambiara cuando la primavera llegue a su casa para declarle su amor. Tsuna la aceptara o ¿no? en especial cuando una serie de eventos suceda. Este fic participa para el reto: "One True Pairing" del foro La Mansión Vongola.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten.

 _Este fic participa para el reto: "One True Pairing" del foro La Mansión Vongola._

 **Nunca dejes de intentarlo**

 _Kyoko-chan… tú me gustas – dijo un joven castaño, que se encontraba muy nervioso mientras el sonrojo empezaba apoderarse de todo su rostro, solo esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos._

 _Tsuna-kun, yo… lo siento – aquella respuesta borro de inmediato su nerviosismo ahora sus sentimientos eran de decepción y una enorme tristeza, sentía como algo de su interior iba rompiéndose lentamente, él era consciente de que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos lo único que pudo hacer es sonreírle, era una sonrisa falsa, le agradeció por haberlo escuchado para después marcharse a su casa, una vez llego se encerró en su habitación donde no saldría hasta que las lágrimas de su corazón desaparecieran._

Ya había pasado exactamente un año desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos a Kyoko, un año de sufrimiento no le era fácil olvidar el amor que sentía por la joven peli naranja, en un principio estaba decidido a ganarse su corazón pero todo había quedado atrás cuando Kyoko le confeso que se encontraba enamorada de su amigo, Yamamoto Takeshi, eso nunca se lo imagino, aquello había acabado por romperle el corazón, no le quedo más que resignarse y ayudar a su amiga. Fue en ese tiempo en el que su relación con una joven castaña se fue estrechando cada vez más.

.

.

.

Haru estaba lista le diría cuales eran sus sentimientos a Tsuna, había esperado para que el joven castaño se recuperara del rechazo de su amiga y era el momento, con esa nueva decisión se dirigió a la casa de la familia Sawada. Pensaba que palabras le diría, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino.

-Haru-chan – escucho una voz conocida, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado y no se le había ocurrido nada aun - ¿vienes a ver Tsu-kun?

-Nana-san – le sonrió con ternura – si, Haru tiene que decirle algo muy importante a Tsuna-san.

-Puedes entrar Haru – la joven asintió, así ambas entraron a la casa – Tsu-kun debe estar en el patio jugando con Lambo-chan, sube a su habitación le diré que viniste a visitarlo – le sonrió, para después despedirse de ella y subir a la habitación del castaño.

Nana se dirigió y sonrió al ver a su hijo jugando con el pequeño Lambo, veía como Tsuna trataba de subir a un árbol para alcanzar a Lambo – Tsu-kun, Haru vino a visitarte – le aviso – se encuentra en tu habitación, regresare pronto debo ir a comprar las cosas para la cena – agrego para después irse.

-Tsuna cayo del árbol, si haber logrado alcanza a Lambo - ¡Itai! – se quejó – oka-san ¿dijiste algo? – Pregunto mientras volteaba, sin encontrar nada - ¿oka-san? – volvió a preguntar, pero no recibió respuesta entonces supuso que debió marcharse.

-Jajajaja, nunca alcanzaras a Lambo – empezó a reírse el pequeño, pero no pudo equilibrarse bien lo que provoco que se cayera – tengo… que… calmarme – se decía así mismo, sin poder contenerse más empezó a llorar exageradamente, Tsuna solo lo miro con una gotita sobre su cabeza, pero se asustó al ver a Lambo sacar la bazooka de los diez años de su afro.

-¡Espera Lambo! – El pequeño se detuvo – entrégame la bazooka – le pidió amablemente.

Lambo se asustó por un momento – no te entregare la arma de Lambo – dijo antes de salir huyendo dentro de la casa, siendo seguido por el castaño.

-Espera lambo no corras con esa cosa por la casa – pero el pequeño no lo escuchaba, corría por todos lados así evitando ser atrapado por Tsuna, entro a la habitación del mayor donde se encontraba una joven castaña sentada en la cama, Tsuna entro a su habitación corriendo después del pequeño, estaba cansado de seguir al pequeño, se acercó a su cama olvidando que Haru se encontraba ahí.

-Tsuna-san ¿te encuentras bien-desu? – le pregunto la joven, provocando un sobresalto en el castaño.

-¡Hiee! – Dio un grito mientras caía de la cama – H-Haru cuanto tiempo llevas ahí – le pregunto una vez se recuperó del susto.

-¡Hahi! – Se sorprendió por la pregunta – Haru estuvo aquí todo el tiempo – a Tsuna le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza por su distracción – sabes Tsuna-san, yo… - empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos.

Tsunayoshi trataba de prestarle atención, pero le distraía ver a Lambo corriendo por todas partes con la bazooka, debía detenerlo – Tsuna-san, ¡tú me gustas-desu! – aquella confesión provoco que se quedara en su lugar y abriera los ojos, dejo de ver al pequeño para ver a la joven que estaba a su lado, quien lo miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejilla y un brillo especial en sus ojos cafés, ¿Qué es lo que debería decirle?, aún no estaba preparado para volver a enamorarse y aunque en ese tiempo su relación con la joven castaña había progresado, él estaba seguro que no sentía nada por ella, era de lo que trataba de convencerse.

El pequeño vio que Tsuna se encontraba distraído así que ere su oportunidad escaparía por la ventana pero no conto con que tropezara, lo que provoco que soltara su arma, el cual se dirigía a la dirección de los jóvenes castaños.

-H-Haru, yo… - levanto un poco la vista para encontrar las perfectas palabras para no herirla entonces fue cuando lo vio, la bazooka de los diez años caía en su dirección, Haru aún no se había percatado del peligro que corría, solo esperaba la respuesta del joven castaño, Tsuna sabía que la arma iba a caer encima de la joven pero su reacción fue demasiado tarde, no pudo evitar que la golpeara, solo veía delante de el un humo de color rosado.

Tsuna empezó a ponerse nervioso y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como una figura empezaba a distinguirse dentro del humo, una vez se hubo disipado todo, Tsuna se sonrojo de inmediato al ver como una mujer joven de cabellos castaños que estaba vistiendo simplemente un camisón azulado que este apenas le cubría el cuerpo, se encontraba de rodillas sobre su cama y lo más extraño de todo eso era que tenía los ojos cubiertos por una venda.

-¿Tsuna-san? ¿Haru puede quitarse la venda? – la voz de la castaña era más delicado, el joven castaño abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Por qué motivo le estaba preguntando aquello? ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?, el sonrojo de su mejillas cada vez iba incrementando – Tsuna-san, Haru sabe que se encuentra aquí – se quejó al no recibir ninguna respuesta, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-H-Haru – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, no sabía que decir además de estar paralizado en su sitio.

Haru estaba confundida al escuchar la voz del joven castaño - ¿te encuentras bien Tsuna-san?, tu voz no es la misma de siempre… mejor me quito esto – llevo sus manos hasta la venda ya antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlas, Tsunayoshi había reaccionado a lo que había dicho así corrió rápidamente a su dirección, sujetando sus manos para evitar que se quitara la venda.

-H-Haru… etto… aun no te saques la venda – estaba nervioso, en especial al estar tan cerca de la joven donde podía ver su escote, rápidamente desvió la mirada, eso era mucho para el - _¿Cuándo terminaran los cinco minutos?_ – se preguntaba.

-Tsuna-san, tu voz suena extraña, de seguro te resfriaste en la misión que tuviste ayer – le regaño la castaña.

 _¿De qué misión estaba hablando?–_ S-si… coff coff, tienes razón creo que me resfrié – trato de fingir una fuerte tos, estaba perdido ni él creería tal mentira.

-Ohh, le pediré a Mizumi que vaya a comprar una medicina – dijo la joven mujer mientras que a Tsuna le resbalaba una gotita al ver que su mentira realmente si había funcionada, Haru era igual de ingenua que Kyoko y parecía que eso no había cambiado en el futuro, agito su cabeza para sacarse aquellos pensamientos debía concentrarse en su problema, que es lo que podría hacer para evitar que se quitara la venda, y evitar que descubra que se encontraba en el pasado - ¿Por cuánto tiempo más deberá estar Haru con la venda? – pregunto un poco molesta por aquella situación.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso que es lo que podría hacer para evitar que se quitara las vendas, no se le ocurría ninguna idea, nada podía empeorar aquella situación, se escuchó el timbre, no sabía si ir a ver de quien se trataba o no – Haru por nada del mundo te quites la venda – le dijo ya soltando las manos de la mujer, al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento se acercó a la ventana para saber de quien se trataba, eran sus amigos, Yamamoto y Gokudera los cuales discutían de alguna cosa, sonrió sus amigos nunca cambiarían, se congelo por unos momentos, no podía dejar que ellos vieran a Haru en esa forma y mucho menos vestida así, si lo aceptaba se había convertido en un amigo sobreprotector en esos momentos, miro por todos lados y vio uno de sus abrigos en su armario, se dirigió a él y comprobó que largo estaba seguro que aquello la cubriría, estaba agradecido por haber crecido aunque sea un poco, fue hacia su cama y coloco el abrigo en las manos de Haru – con esto podrás cubrirte Haru.

Haru estaba un poco confundida por lo que había dicho el joven castaño, entonces sintió entre sus manos una ropa, fue cuando recordó que solo se encontraba con su ropa de dormir, ahora todo tenía más sentido, entonces decidió ahora si quitarse las vendas - ¿Q-que haces Haru? – le pregunto Tsuna con nerviosismo.

-No podre "cubrirme" si no veo-desu – le respondió con diversión la castaña por el despiste del joven.

Era cierto lo que decía, como se le había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle, se golpeó mentalmente, todavía seguía siendo un dame – Pero… yo… - no sabía que decir esta vez, además que se les acababa el tiempo muy pronto su madre llegaría y abriría a sus amigo, los cuales seguían discutiendo en su puerta.

Haru estaba extrañada, podía jurar que la voz del castaño era distinta, como podía decirlo parecía un poco más ¿infantil? O mejor dicho aguda, además de que su comportamiento también era distinto, hace mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba tartamudear o ponerse nervioso, suspiro – Tsuna-san ¿esto es parte de la sorpresa?

Tsuna no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando pero aquello una gran idea para evitar que se quitara las vendas - ¡sí!- le respondió – yo te ayudare a ponerte el abrigo – agrego, pero aquello había sido una pésima idea, porque al apenas tocar su piel una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo provocando que se sonrojara, no entendía porque sentía aquello, ohh ahora lo recordaba solo hace unos minutos Haru se había confesado, el sonrojo fue creciendo cada vez más, una vez que le puso el abrió se dirigió rápidamente a su ventana, vio que sus amigos aún se encontraba en la puerta de sus casa, perfecto, solo tendrían que salir por la puerta trasera, salió de su habitación para después volver con unos zapatos que le pertenecían a su madre, se los coloco.

Al sujetar su mano para que pudiera levantarse, fue cuando la contemplo más detalladamente, pudo darse cuenta de que era un poco más alta que él, su cabellera castaña era más larga de lo que recordaba, su piel era tan suave, realmente había cambiado en esos diez años, se veía más hermosa, pero tenía miedo de ver sus ojos y descubrir algo que ha estado evitando, se quedó quieto por unos segundo, ahora que lo pensaba ya habían pasado los cinco minutos y ella todavía seguía ahí, que es lo que le había hecho lambo a la bazooka, fue cuando recién se recordó de la existencia del bovino lo busco con la mirada y estaba inconsciente en el suelo con un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

Con mucho cuidado la saco de su casa, para llevarla a un parque que se encontraba cerca – _espera un momento, ¿Por qué me molesta que los chicos vean a Haru de esta forma?_ – detuvo su andar al pensar en aquello, peor sin soltar la mano de la castaña.

No entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, había aceptado seguir con aquella venda ya que confiaba en el joven castaño, y ese era el motivo por el cual no se había asustado cuando la llevo con esas ropas (aunque ahora tenía su abrigo) a quien sabe qué lugar, para detenerse en un lugar que no sabe si conoce o no, pero lo más extraño de todo aquello era el hecho de la mano que sujetaba su mano era un poco más pequeña de lo que recordaba, no ahora si estaba decidida a saber qué es lo que realmente estaba pasando, al no sentir ningún movimiento en su acompañante decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad, con ayuda de su mano libre se quitó la venda, poco a poco empezó abrir sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, vio a su alrededor, se encontraban en un parque ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar?, después miro la mano que la sujetaba, si era más pequeña, fue subiendo su mirada, encontrando la silueta de un joven, era delgado y aunque no viera que expresión tenía sabía que se encontraba concentrado, pero al ver aquella cabellera castaña desordenada, supo que si se trataba del castaño.

-¿Tsuna-san? – lo llamo y vio cómo su cuerpo se tensó, incluso había apretado su mano, y poco a poco se volteo, sonrió al verlo, era el mismo Tsuna que conocía aunque claro más joven – ¿porque Tsuna-san se volvió joven? – le pregunto, ella sabía de la bazooka pero quería saber cómo reaccionaría.

-H-Haru… lo que pasa es que… - no sabía que decir, su plan había fallado y lo peor es que el efecto de la bazooka aún no desaparecía. La joven se rio por el nerviosismo del castaño, eso era una de las cosas que amaba de él, aunque claro el Tsuna de 26 años ya no se comportaba así.

-¡Deja de seguirme! – Los dos castaños voltearon al escuchar aquella voz – yo solo buscare a Juudaime.

-Maa Maa Gokudera, no sería mejor si lo buscamos ambos – le dijo con tranquilidad, ignorando en enojo del peli plateado - ¿Dónde habrá ido Tsuna? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Tsuna abrió los ojos al reconocer las voces de sus amigos, ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer? – _Si no hago nada Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto verán a Haru_ – fue lo que pensó, sin darse cuenta de que la castaña iba en dirección de donde prevenían las voces.

-¡Hayato-san! ¡Takeshi-san! – ambos jóvenes detuvieron su caminata al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos, se sorprendieron de ver a una mujer castaña.

-¿Haru? – dijo el azabache al analizar bien a la castaña, además de tener un pequeño sonrojo al recordar la forma en que lo había llamado.

-¿mujer estúpida? – esta vez fue el turno del peli plateado para estar sorprendido, tenía el ceño fruncido por la forma que lo llamo además de un enorme sonrojo.

Tsuna se congelo al escuchar como Haru había dicho los nombres de sus amigo, ¿acaso su relación se había estrechado tanto como para que se llamaran por su nombre?, inconscientemente apretó los puños, se acercó rápidamente poniéndose en medio de los dos chicos y la castaña.

-¡Juudaime! – Gokudera se alegró de ver a su querido jefe, pero no podía dejar de ver a Haru cosa que noto Tsuna, provocando que una venita le apareciera en la cien.

-Yo, Tsuna – le saludo con una sonrisa, aun con su sonrojo, si ahora Tsuna tenía un tic en el ojo.

-Hayato-san, Takeshi-san, Haru no recordaba que fueran tan tiernos – si aquella oración provoco la furia del futuro Decimo Vongola, tomo la mano de Haru y se la llevo, se alejaría de sus amigos – Tsuna-san ¿ocurre algo? – le pregunto sin entender el comportamiento del joven. Tsuna no conto con que sus amigos empezaran a seguirlos. Sin darse cuenta la llevo a la entrada de Nami chuu.

Herbívoros – ni siquiera se recuperó de su carrera, levanto la vista para ver al prefecto de Nami chuu frente a ellos – no hay clases, así que márchense o serán mordidos hasta la muerte – los amenazo, provocando que temblara, en ese momento llegaron sus amigos que se detuvieron al ver al prefecto con un aura asesina.

-Kyoya – los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho la castaña, sin que pudieran evitarlo ella se fue acercando al azabache, mientras su aura crecía cada vez más, Tsuna estaba preocupado debía detener a Haru y evitar que Hibari le hiciera algo, pero lo que hizo la joven fue algo que los sorprendió más dejándolos más paralizados de lo que estaban, ¡HARU ESTABA ABRAZANDO A HIBARI! – Kyoya era tan tierno a esta edad – susurro en su oído, el prefecto empezó a tener un tic en el ojo, nadie en su santo juicio le diría tierno, aceptaba que la herbívora había sido valiente por acercarse a él y mucho más al darle un abrazo, la dejaría ir por su valentía pero eso quedo atrás cuando dijo aquello, no le importaba que fuera mujer la mordería hasta la muerte.

-¡Haru está en problemas! – dijo Yamamoto listo para ir en su rescate, siendo seguido por Tsuna y Gokudera pero nunca imaginaron que cuando Hibari estaba por morder hasta la muerte, ella hubiera desaparecido en una niebla.

-Kufufufu – escucharon su risa conocida para ellos, vieron como a unos metros de ellos empezaba a parecer dentro de una niebla la castaña junto a un joven de cabello índigo en forma de piña y ojos heterocromáticos, el cual sostenía por la cintura a Haru, así apegando sus cuerpos – parece que primavera cambio en estos diez años – la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquello – primavera, no deberías acercarte tanto a Alondra-kun – miro con una sonrisa superior al prefecto lo que causo su ira dirigiendo con sus tonfas hacia el mientras Mukuro sacaba su tridente, así deteniendo su ataque.

-¡acaso eres estúpida! Como se te ocurre acercarte de esa manera a Hibari – le regaño Gokudera.

-Esta vez creo que Gokudera tiene razón Haru, estuviste en peligro – dijo seriamente Yamamoto, lo que sorprendió a Haru.

Tsuna había alejado a Haru de esa pelea, como había ocurrido aquello ¿desde cuándo Haru era tan cercana a sus guardianes?, la miro con cierto enojo, hace unos minutos atrás ella se le había confesado y ahora llamaba a todos por su nombre y abrazaba a Hibari y se dejaba agarrar de esa forma con Mukuro – Haru que significa esto – sin evitarlo las llamas de última voluntad aparecieron en su frente y con sus ojos de color anaranjado miro seriamente a la castaña.

Haru empezó a ponerse nerviosa por la actitud que había tomado el castaño y sus amigos, se le había olvidado que Tsuna era un poquito celoso y más cuando actuaba de manera cariñosa con sus amigos entonces vio el reloj de Nami chuu, dentro de ella sabía que muy pronto regresaría a su época, así que debía arreglar las cosas antes de irse, vio que no les podría decir nada a Hibari y Mukuro ya que estaban muy concentrados en su pelea, ellos no cambiarían, era mejor no molestarlos ya que sabía que se divertían, respiro profundamente y primero se acercó donde Yamamoto todo bajo la atenta mirada del joven castaño.

-Takeshi-san – tomo sus manos – a Haru le gusto ver tu sonrisa – le dijo mientras le sonreía provocando que Yamamoto no pudiera evitar sonrojarse mientras le sonreía olvidando su enojo, y era cierto lo que decía Haru ya habían pasado meses sin que lo hubiera visto todo gracias aquella misión y todo por esa familia enemiga, ella extraña sus charlas con él, ahora se dirigió donde el joven peli plateado.

-Hayato-san – lo llamo – eres una excelente mano derecha – lo alabo – por eso protege siempre a Tsuna-san – agrego.

-P-pero que dices, yo siempre protegeré a Juudaime – le reclamo no nerviosismo Gokudera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas – no era necesario que me lo digieras- agrego mientras desviaba la mirada, lo que provoco que Haru riera. Y dirigió su mirada hacia un árbol en especial.

-Reborn-chan, no sea tan malo con Lambo-chan – dijo, sorprendiendo a todos, mientras el pequeño Hitman hacia su aparición frente a ella.

-Bien hecho Haru – le felicito – fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de mi presencia – agrego.

-Por supuesto, ya que tuve un Gran maestro – le sonrió, mientras el rostro cubierto por su fedora se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa por aquella afirmación, debería entrenar más a su Dame-alumno.

-Tsuna-san – lo llamo, mientras se acercaba a este, las llamas de la última voluntad habían desaparecido al ver a su tutor, estaba seguro que tendría un entrenamiento espartano por no darse cuenta de su presencia, empezó a ponerse nervioso por la cercanía de la castaña –Tsuna-san, aunque rechace a Haru – se sorprendió por aquello, entonces recordó era cierto iba a rechazar a Haru – recuerde que Haru siempre estará a tu lado – agrego para después desaparecer en humo rosado. Tsuna estaba paralizado por todo lo que había pasado en especial por las palabras de la Haru de 26 años.

-¡Hahi!, Haru volvió – dijo al ver a su alrededor – ¡Tsuna-san! – dio un grito al verlo frente a ella y después abrazarlo con alegría, ya que ella cumpliría con su promesa.

Tsuna se había recuperado de su impresión una vez sintió aquel abrazo, que tonto había sido, tuvo que ocurrir aquello para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero esta vez cambiaría su futuro había tomado una decisión, se daría una oportunidad en el amor y pensaría en la nueva vida que le depararía aquel futuro.

Un futuro junto a SU primavera.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Y que tal me quedo, si lo se soy pésima – llorando en un rincón con una aura súper depresiva – bueno dejando al lado mi negativismo, debo decir que me encanto escribir este oneshot y es la primera vez que hago uno porque sinceramente no soy buena en hacer historias de un único capitulo, una vez lo intente pero al final resulto siendo unos ocho capítulos jajaja, así que si fue bastante difícil por que como podrán ver puse unas cosas como para hacerla una historia larga pero lamentablemente no será así, pero esta era una idea que estuvo rondando por mi cabeza por mucho tiempo aunque claro la primera parte era lo que me dificultaba incluso debo decir que no estaba segura de poder terminarla para la fecha indicada jajaja pero gracias a los alientos de Su-chan lo conseguí! Y también de mi amiga Natsuki que me obligo para terminarla y así continuar con la historia que le interesa jejeje, y bueno no se que mas decir solo que ¡Muchas gracias a todas! Por leer mi historia y no olviden comentar así poder saber si le gusto o decirme – Hiyori eres pésima para esto – jajaja así iré mejorando para ya no ser pésima. Y lo siento por los errores ortográficos de la historia.

Y ahora que lo pienso que paso con ¿La Haru de 16? Pues no me olvide de ella, aquí le dejo un pequeño omake de la historia:

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Al abrir los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue una enorme habitación ¿Dónde se encontraba? Realmente no sabía cómo había llegado a ese sitio lo último que recordaba es que se encontraba en la habitación del joven castaño, al moverse un poco pudo darse cuenta que esta sobre una enorme cama, era más grande de la que ella tenía, ¿Qué es lo que hacía en ese sitio? , vio a su alrededor no reconocía ese sitio, debía marcharse entonces pudo escuchar como unos pasos empezaban acercarse, se pregunta quien podría ser.

-Cariño, lo siento se tardaron más de lo que tenía planeado pero… - se detuvo al ver a la joven encima de su cama – ¿H-Haru?

-¡Tsuna-san! – dio un grito de sorpresa al ver a la persona que había entrado a la habitación.

-Lambo y su bazooka, debo encontrar la forma de destruir aquel aparato – murmura para sí mismo el castaño – creo que deberé esperar para aquello – se fue acercando a ella a paso lento siendo observado por la joven, se sentó a su lado – Haru ¿sabes lo que ocurrió? – Le pregunto, la joven negó – bueno lo que paso es lo mismo que cuando viajamos al futuro, solo que esta vez solo viniste tu – le explico tranquilamente – aprovechando que estas aquí Haru me gustaría que me hicieras un favor

No estaba seguro de haber entendido bien la situación, con un poco de duda le respondió – Por supuesto Tsuna-san – le sonrió.

El castaño sonrió al escucharla – sin importar lo que suceda, o lo que pueda decirte o haga ¿podrías permanecer siempre a mi lado? – si le decía aquello porque sabía que la joven frente a él se confesaría si es que no lo había hecho aún y el la rechazaría, se detuvo un momento para después mirarla directamente a sus ojos castaños – Haru nunca dejes de intentarlo.

La joven no entendía bien a lo que se refería con aquello, pero sabía que debía responderle – no te preocupes Tsuna-san, Haru promete siempre permanecer a tu lado, ya que Haru algún día se convertirá en tu esposa, es una promesa-desu – le sonrió.

El joven se rio por aquellas palabras, era la misma Haru que recordaba, no entendía por qué motivo se había tardado tanto tiempo en aceptar su sentimientos por ella, si no hubiera sido por la llegada de aquella persona, él aun seguiría negando sus sentimientos y solo cuando estuvo por perderla fue cuando reacciono, si no hubiera sido por eso él no hubiera podido estar con la persona que más amaba y amaría por toda su vida – Muchas gracias Haru – se levantó para posicionarse frente a ella, se agacho un poco para después juntar sus labios con la frente de la joven, aquel pequeño contacto solo duraron unos segundos, era un beso tan tierno que le transmitía cierta tranquilidad, una vez se separó, la joven lo miro mientras los colores se le subían al rostro, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y pudiera decirle alguna cosa, fue envuelta por un humo rosa, pero antes de perder de vista la figura del castaño vio como este movía los labios, como si le estuviera diciendo alguna cosa pero no pudo escuchar exactamente qué es lo que le había dicho.

-¿Tsuna-san? – escucho una voz delicada dentro de aquel humo rosa, dando paso la silueta de una mujer de cabellos castaños.

Él sabía de quien se trataba, el reconocía aquella silueta y esa voz en cualquier lugar, sin esperar a que el humo desapareciera dijo unas palabras – Bienvenida a casa, mi querida primavera.

La Haru de 26 años se sorprendió de ver al joven castaño de su tiempo, para después regalarle una sonrisa – estoy en casa, Tsuna-san – le respondió mientras se acercaba a él para darle un abrazo se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco la distancia entre ellos iba desapareciendo, sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso.


End file.
